User talk:MercFox1
Pages on my "To Shine Up" list * Every page under the category GDI Bases, as well as adding a few, like GDI's Johannesburg base, the Chilean research facility, London's base, Langley AFB, Reykjavik, etc. * Technology pages, specifically ones dealing with post TWII and pre-to-post TWIII technologies. * Firestorm barrier * Cairo * Hammerfest * HoverTech stuff * Anything that needs picture uploads Here's to more action! MercFox1 09:50, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Gegroet. Hi and thanks for making an account here! I think I'll speak for everyone here if I say that I hope you'll be enjoying yourself here. Of course, feel free to add data and stuff. Nice to have you on board! By the way, where exactly in Blue Zone B-1? AthCom 14:04, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome; I've had fun making a couple of pages already. I'm in pretty deep on the Tiberium Wars and Tiberian Sun lore, so I'll probably focus on that. I made a mistake, though, I got my Blue Zones messed up; I'm actually in Blue Zone B-2; B-1 is Northern Europe, and I'm on the US Eastern Coast. MercFox1 15:59, 29 August 2008 (UTC) BAses? Hey Merc, since the Bases information you plan to add is pretty much pure lore/fluff, why not add it to the databanks of Tower B? Tower A right now needs mission walkthroughs and more information on RL TS, and you sound like just the guy we need :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 08:30, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Alright, I'm moving my main focus to Tower B. You guys should see some of the post-TS, pre-TW GDI bases I've made in WorldBuilder. MercFox1 21:36, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :And how can I see some of your bases you made in WorldBuilder? Unlike you I do live in B-1 ;). AthCom 08:58, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::http://cncwiki.planetcnc.gamespy.com/wiki/index.php/Image:GDIbase1.jpg ::Well, here's one picture; but this base is only half completed in this picture. I went back through and made some additional changes. The hardest part about making a decent looking base in Worldbuilder is the terrain is a bit difficult for me to pick up (I haven't used worldbuilder before); but I was able to extract the system maps and utilize the existing terrain. ::I've only got a couple of problems with that, however. For arctic-based bases, like Nod's "Marked of Kane" bunkers and GDI's Hammerfest and Reykjavik bases, there aren't a lot of arctic maps I can use as a template; there are tons of Red Zone maps and lots of desert ones, so African, Australian, Eastern European, and South American territories are easy to make bases for, but for Arctic and Temperate locales and Blue Zones, it becomes a bit more difficult to find what I'm looking for. MercFox1 16:22, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::http://cncwiki.planetcnc.gamespy.com/wiki/index.php/Image:Sniper_training.png ::Here's another one I just spent about an hour making. Particular tricks to note: getting the Ox transport in the upper right to stay grounded, only upgrading one of the three Predator tanks as well as placing doodads and the Mobile Repair APC to make it look like tank upgrades are in progress. Even little details are important; the fence around the whole base is repaired (something you wouldn't really notice unless there were gaps in it before) and getting rid of the cratering and other debris that is normally strewn about the base. ::It's a lot of work, but I have fun doing that stuff. I can't take the pictures in Worldbuilder, so I have to go in-game and get rid of the HUD. After I take the pictures in-game, I usually goof around on the map or play against an AI like it's a real mission (and a real base!). MercFox1 19:12, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! You have proven to be a valuable EVA-Intelligence editor. Congratulations! Congratulations! You have proven to be a valuable EVA-Intelligence editor. Oh by the way I think you will be needing this metal. The USA, GDI and allied forces have recognize this and reward you with this Medal. (Saffy Nurbs 07:18, 10 October 2008 (UTC))